This invention relates to a paint brush storage assembly for storing a paint brush between uses and during use, as described below. Ideally, paint brushes are carefully cleaned, shaped, dried and stored after each use. However, it is commonplace to merely place the brush in a jar of water or mineral spirits, depending on the type of paint, acrylic or oil-based, used on the brush. Very often it is necessary to store the brush for only a brief period of time. This makes the process of properly cleaning a brush very time consuming.
This invention relates to a storage bag which provides a quick and easy way of storing a brush for either a long or short period of time, as needed. The brush and storage bag can be sold separately or as a unit. The invention also includes a number of other features which make painting more efficient and neater. Brushes last longer because they do not dry out and are not stored with the weight of the brush on the bristles. The stored unit is much safer since the liquid is enclosed, and evaporation of volatile liquids is prevented.